My Fat Diary
by Namikazes
Summary: Kushina has always been messed with and bullied over her weight and hair, and she put up with it for reasons. Minato was someone she admired, looked up to. If he solely accepted her, she wouldn't care what others say. Overhearing him and another girl talking, she leaves, only to come back a few months later a new person, not expecting that she kept someone waiting. MinaKushi AU.


_Dear diary,_

Kushina ducked out of the car and bowed her head down as she got her bag out from the seat. Once again, she's sent to school and meant to deal with another day. She can already feel the many eyes boring into her as she waved her parents goodbye and slowly made her way into the school courtyard with her head bowed low, just enough for her bangs to keep her eyes from anyone's view. Voices lowered down and whispers and pointed chattering entered her ears. They were all staring at her, pointing fingers and laughing to their friends—and she knows it. It's been like this since the beginning of High School, and the worse part about it.. She's slowly getting used to it. From the corner of her eye she saw some movement coming from a group of boys huddled up by the Cafeteria doors, meaning they were about to make their move.

She went to quicken her steps to avoid it, but what's the point? Knowing there are some teachers and staff around, she knows the worst they could do was say a few words before they let her walk away. About a good portion of the group, three or four of them began walking over to her, little smirks playing on their faces. She clutched the straps of her bags and bit her tongue as she waited for their sneakers to come into her line of view.

What was it this time? Some hair pulling? Name calling? Sometimes there was something new they would do to hurt her in any way they could. Pinching the tender skin under her arm or even attempting to trip her down the concrete steps that run up the side of the school building. And for some odd reason, they got away with it. No one saw, and those who did never helped or said anything. Her thoughts were cut at their usual whistling that made her chest twist in distaste. She's not some pet.. don't whistle at her-!

"Look who came to school today." One of the boys stopped a yards length from her standing point and stared her down, placing his hands in his pockets and leaning his posture on an angle. He grinned, "Didn't think you'd show up today to be honest." A shrug was given for her response as she stepped back, accidentally bumping her elbow into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorr—Eh-!" She turned to apologize to the person, but the boy stepped up and grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her to forcibly face him.

"Look at me when I'm talkin' to you, you little—" His sentence stopped when his eyes landed on something just above her, and she noticed how his eyes and features changed in emotion. Her hair was released and the group quickly stepped back before turning and leaving, mumbling a few curse words over their shoulders before the forming crowds of students kept them out of view. Kushina fingered her hair in effort to straighten it up, but confusion was written on her face. What happen there? Looking over her shoulder, she slowly lifted her head to make eye contact with a glaring blonde teen, no more than two or so years older than her.

Minato Namikaze.

His eyes weren't directed at her, but towards the spot the boys were previously standing. But once he took notice that some attention was faced to him, he jumped slightly; glare melting back to a usual soft, warm gaze. Kushina kept staring though, and it was making him uncomfortable. His face slowly colored to a peachy pink to a plump color as the steel moments passed, nothing but staring. Though Kushina had spaced out by now, violet eyes locked on the shimmering blue hues that were eyeing her. Acting quick, a hood was over his head and a back was faced to her, the sudden movement knocking her from her short daze. Realizing what she was doing, she flushed darkly, covering her cheeks with the palm of her hands.

She was staring at him-! And made him uncomfortable to make it worse. Plus, seeing he was trying to hide, made her think he didn't want to be seen with her. Frowning, she composed herself and adjusted her bag as the school bell rang for everyone to make their way to class. She caught his eye again,

"I'm sorry.." She apologized, snapping her head in the other direction before picking up her feet and running into the Library and into the ladies room that was just around that corner, slamming and locking the door behind her. Her bag dropped from her grasp and landed with a light 'thump' onto the tiled floors as her hands fisted above her chest. It was racing—her heart. I was pounding so heavily that she could hear the blood pumping hard in her ears. She took slow breathes to calm the rate down as she pushed herself off the surface of the door and walked up to the mirror set up above the bathroom sink, and taking a good look at the reflection of herself staring back.

She cringed at the sight, something she's always done at the view of herself. The thick frame and vibrant hair she hates most. No wonder..—No wonder they do what they do.. She furrowed her brows and gritted her teeth, spinning on her heel and facing her back towards the sink and crossing her arms towards the door with an angry pout on her lips.

If it's a question, she spends her day in here. Yes, the bathroom in the Media. Why? It's an escape, even just for a little bit. They couldn't find her in here and she doubts anyone knows she even hides here. Like they would care to know anyway..

With a heave of breath, she lazily flopped down on the toilet seat and slumped down, narrowing her eyes at the floor. It was silent as it always is in the Library, but much to her surprise not much staff members come here often. They only do so when a class is being held in the computer labs. Kushina slumped her shoulders down deeper, feeling and _hearing_ her stomach rumble. Having too much on her mind so lately, she's been accidentally skipping meals and forgetting to eat. Not that she has a total problem with it though. Not eating means not gaining weight, right?

Stubbornly shoving such thoughts aside, she used the heel of her shoe to drag her bang towards her to start going through it. Luckily for herself, she remembered the last moment to bring plenty to snack on through the day. Her mind wondering off from the negative things, she giggled quietly to herself as she pulled out a medium sized bag and opened it to begin eating.

Much unknown to her, a certain teen leaned against the wall right beside the bathroom door outside with his head bowed and hands in his pockets as he quietly listened to her with a small smile on his face. Such troubling teen's elders would say for skipping class, but they both have their reasons for doing so. Sliding down the wall to a crossed legged sitting position on the floor, he reached over and quietly unzipped his bag to grab a few items.

Kushina examined the chip between her fingers before flicking it into her mouth and chewing it happily, any worries she had totally forgotten for now. She tried not to make much noise, but there's a chance her attempt isn't working so much, but oh well. If she were caught, she'd refuse to go to class and the school would call her parents. She would much rather that then being sent to the consoler. Swallowing her mouthful, she directed her eyes to the ceiling as a few images passed before her.

Does _he_ not like her? That single question made her heart drop just the smallest, but it hurt. She shouldn't have these types of feelings towards him and she knows it. But it can't be helped. If he doesn't really like her she can't blame him. I mean, look at her! She scrunched her face up, feeling her nose and eyes start to sting. These thoughts.. she can't ever keep them at bay for long. If she were to be honest to herself, she wouldn't care what anyone else thinks of her if he solely accepted her, even just as a person. That's all she ever really wanted. Just for someone to accept her, even if she doesn't herself. Make her feel like she has no other choice but to learn to love herself, make her feel wanted and not hated.

To make her feel _loved_.

Her hands swung up to cup her mouth when a sob threated to sound, making choke back her breathe. But her attention was sprung aside when something slid in from underneath the door, and seeing it was a slip of notebook paper made her stomach drop. She's been caught, hasn't she? Dropping the bag of chips she had to the floor beside her, she did a little walk of shame before kneeling down in front of it and picking it up. To her surprise, it was just a regular note, nothing like the teachers write out.

This was obviously the handwriting of a male, and student here nonetheless. Whose handwriting she can't tell right off the bat though. Unfolding the rest of the paper, she leaned back against the wall beside the door and scanned her eyes over the short sentence, eyes widening as a slight gasp escaped her throat.

_You alright in there?_

Is what it read. Quickly scrambling to grab her bag, she dug around for a pen or at least _something_ to write with. And she wasn't doing it very silently either. Finally finding what she was looking for, she wiped out a notebook to bear on so she could write back. But what? What should she say? Flipping over on her stomach, she tapped the utensil against her chin a few times before writing down the first thing that came to her mind, a small quirk of a smile twitching at her lips. Dotting the finishing period at the end, she sat back up on her hands and knees and leaned down to peek an eye under the door, not seeing much other than light and a shadow. Shrugging, she slipped the paper back over to the other side.

Sitting back up against the wall, she leaned over and grabbed her bag of chips as she waited for a reply if one is to come. Who is sitting out there? Why do they care? She hummed lowly to herself as nibbled on a chip. How did they know she was in here? Did they follow? She scoffed, doubting that more than anything. Who would want to follow her? Maybe they just saw her run in.

She knows skipping class to sit in a bathroom all day is weird, but she finds it quite _comforting_ honestly. She's alone, and she doesn't always like to be alone. But it's comfortable to sit here and not have to worry about someone sticking gum in her hair or throwing a pencil at her. Though, she has to leave sometime.

Kushina nearly dived to the floor when the note was slipped back under the door and scrambled to open it. This was nice though, it was fun. Even if she was just talking to someone from a bathroom, it was still nice to have some kind of social interaction, right?

_You don't have to hide in there, you know._

She frowned at the words as she picked her pen back up and clicked it open.

_Yes I do.._

That was the last thing said on the note before it was just her sitting there, finishing her snack and before long, the bell rang for students to make way to their next class. She figured she should go, so after packing her things she straightened up her appearance before walking out of the bathroom. Standing in the middle of the empty hall, she looks back and around to see if there was a sign that someone was around, and frown upon seeing she was alone. Whoever she was talking to, sure didn't want to stick around for long.

Walking outside to the courtyard, she hid her face as crowds of students passed by her. She skimmed pass them the best she could, being bumped into here and there before she decided to sit down on a bench until the pathways cleared up. Many people eyed her but she ignored it. She was _just_ in a good mood too.

"Aye! Look it's fire truck!" Kushina winced at the familiar voice, avoiding looking in the direction it was coming from. "Where were you last period? Hiding perhaps?" Multiple laughs joined into the commotion. Luckily for her, a paper ball was thrown at her chest before they all walked along and headed for their next class. Once they were out of sight around a corner, Kushina jumped to her feet, picked the paper ball up from the ground and threw it. She groaned loudly, fisting her hands in her hair. When will this stop?

Biting her lip, she quickly walked back towards the library. And just as she reached out to open the door, it flew open, hitting her shoulder and making her stumble back. "Ow-!" She yelped.

"Shoot—Kushina!" It was Minato. His hand fell upon her shoulder while the other one went around her back to steady her. "Are you okay? I am _so_ sorry.." Kushina turned her head to the side and blushed at close conduct. He was right in front of her, barely half a foot between them. His hands where holding her and—

She had to quickly shove those thoughts aside before her knees gave out, and Minato was forced to carry her, "I'm fine, it's okay—I'm sorry." She apologized, not liking the feel of the cool air that swarmed her when she stepped back from him.

Minato stepped up and parted his lips to question, but wasn't able to voice up when someone came barging out of the library behind him, nearly hitting him with the door.

"Minato! Where'd you run off to?" A girl with light, curly blonde hair ran out of the building and jumped onto the boys back, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep from slipping. Kushina swallowed, feeling her chest drop once again today.

"Wha—Rosaline!" Minato groaned at the sudden weight but quickly composed to it. "What are you doing?" He mumbled under his breath as he set her on her feet. Once Rosaline's eyes landed on Kushina, she felt the air string cold.

"Who's _this_?" The question came out snobby and huff.

"This is Kushina." Minato answered, brushing Rosaline's touch from him. Rosaline scanned her eyes over Kushina once more before shrugging and turning her attention back to Minato.

"Can we talk?" Her voice was sickly sweet and her arms wrapped around his neck. "_Privatly_?" Kushina got the message and stepped aside, ignoring the cold chill running up her spine as she walked away. Instead of leaving completely, she stood around the corner, just far enough to hear what they were discussing. It's wrong to do, but she can't help it.

Minato sighed, "What is it?" His eyes kept drifting back and forth from the girl in front of him and the one that had just left.

"I was wondering~," Rosaline let out a string of giggles, but Minato seemed unfazed as he waited for her to go on. "Are you free tonight?" She asked.

Kushina heard a long hum of thought before Minato gave his answer, "No, I have nothing planned actually. Why?" She balled her hand over her chest.

"Great! Let's go out?" Rosaline beamed.

"Where?" Minato sounded confused as to what the girl meant. But Kushina had heard enough. She should have known this from the start; someone like _him_ would never like someone like her. A fat, ugly, useless- A loud hiccup sounded from her throat, making her stiffen. The chatting between Minato and Rosaline had paused, and she feared they had heard her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she gripped her bag and ran towards the school parking lot, flinching when she stepped on a twig, causing the loud noise to crack through the air. No doubt they heard that.

_That day.. I decided to change. And not just for myself._

Kushina fled from the school grounds with no regrets or worries on her mind. Only one goal in front of her that she is determined to reach. And she will.

Minato sighed a breath of relief as he finally got Rosaline off his back for the moment. Instead of heading to class where he's supposed to be, he looked around the corner where Kushina had disappeared not so long ago. "That's weird.." He was sure he heard something. Minato took one last look around before shrugging and heading off.

* * *

That was the last time everyone saw Kushina at school. She had started an online program for the time being until she was ready to go back. Every morning for months she'd wake up at extreme hours and exercise until her limbs couldn't take it, and spend the rest of the day doing her school work. She ate healthy, though she didn't like it she put up with it. It was three months later she found herself standing in front of a mirror wearing nothing but a sports bra and gym shorts. Her hands came up and set upon her stomach, feeling the flat surface under her fingertips. No longer did she fit in the clothing she had worn before, fore they sag around her in she even tried.

Honestly, she felt proud at what she has accomplished for herself. But was she ready to go back to school? And face what she left? She shrugged. Of course she can. Looking over to the time to see the limit she has, she set her mind and went to dress for the day. Luckily, her parents ordered her a new uniform to replace the old one. Going back may be hard, but she wants to actually.

_I want to see him again._

After she was ready and dressed for school, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door with her parents. The drive to the school was heavy on the air, but that's only because she was nervous. What will everyone think of her now? Now that's she changed? Not much of change really, just lost some weight and built her self-esteem. Once arriving to the school, Kushina and her parents got out and headed for the front office to re- enroll her into the system. They must've came a little late because it seems school has already started. No student was hanging around in the courtyard as far as she could tell.

Kushina held her breath as they walked into the office and up to the front desk, looking around to be sure no one would see her. She stood close in between her mother and father as she nervously looked around and as the man behind the desk got their papers together.

"Name?" The man asked, oddly perky.

"Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina answered, watching him scribble a few things down before standing from his seat.

"Please wait a moment." He smiled as he walked away, swaying his hips as he went. Kushina scoffed as she moved to the seats that were set up around the room with her parents to wait.

_I wonder how everyone is doing_, she thought as she watched her legs swing in and out from under the chair. By 'everyone', she mostly meant Minato. Fore she hasn't seen him in a few months. What will he think when he sees her? Will he shrug it off? Not notice? She's always been somewhat invisible. Kushina sighed and leaned back in her chair to look up to the ceiling. Everyone probably has forgotten about her by now, or didn't even notice she left. If so, they may have been happy she decided to leave and not come back. _But I'm back now_. And they'll have to deal with it.

The office side door was pulled open, and she looked over when a group of students started flooding inside. She leaned over towards her father in effort to hide behind his shoulder, not wanting any of them to take notice of her. But once she saw a familiar head of blonde, she felt her insides drop. Acting as quick as she could, she grabbed ahold of her father's jacket and pulled it over her head.

"Kushina?" Her father raised a brow at the new lump under his coat, "What are you doing?"

"Shh." Kushina hushed him, peeking an eye out to watch.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

About half of the group went down the hall towards the back office while the rest of the crowded the front desk. The man from before came back with her information and ushered her mother up since her father was _busy_. While her mother was doing that, Kushina kept her little 'hiding' thing up, keeping her eye on Minato and the others.

"Man, I'm starving!" One of the boys whined, "Is the cafeteria still open?"

"I think so. You wanna go get some food?" Another one questioned. Minato seemed to be ignoring all of them from what she can tell. He was sitting behind the desk going through some papers, totally in his own world. His face was nearly emotionless and bored, the usual smile she always saw him wearing was nowhere in sight.

"Minato, ya comin'?" One of the boys came up to him, "We're all goin' to get somethin' to eat."

"No, I got work to finish here." Minato waved him off, not bothering to look up. The corner of Kushina's mouth twitched at the sound of his voice. It's just as she remembers it, but a little different if not. She also remembers he would always be in the office helping the staff when he didn't need to be in class. Seems that's also something that hasn't changed. People use to call him 'The Teacher's Pet', but really, he was just helping them. She herself, use to think he was some kiss up.

"Alright! I got your new schedule right here." The man held up the said item, "You're good to go." Luckily for her, before she stood from her seat with her dad, Minato was called aside by the principle. If he would've seen that it was her, who knows what he would have thought?

"Thanks." Kushina mumbled, grabbing the papers and shoving them inside her bag.

"See you when you get home, honey." Her mother leaned down and kissed her cheek, which Kushina leaned away from.

"Yeah yeah, _leave already_." She puffed her cheeks out. " See you later.." Both her parents smiled before bidding their last goodbye and walking out the door, leaving Kushina to go to class. Once they were gone, she looked down to her schedule and sighed, "Let's get this over with." Walking out of the office, she looked at her first class' room number once more before heading towards the stairs on the side of the building. And she wasn't surprised that she almost walked towards the library. That use to class to her, never missed a day. Though, she paused and stared at the door.

Without her control, her legs started moving her towards and inside the library and before she knew it, she was standing in front of the bathroom door. The one she use to hide in and skip class just to avoid being messed with. Oddly, she enjoyed the alone time she had. It allowed her to clear her mind and actually relax. Even if it was inside a bathroom in the library. But the last time she was here was like no other. She still doesn't know who was here on the other side talking to her, and she doesn't think she'll ever know. Pressing her mouth to a thin line, she turned the knob and opened the door, not really expecting much.

But inside was the least she expected to find. She knows no one ever uses this washroom anymore, but she didn't think they never checked or cleaned it. The place was exactly how she left it. An empty chips bag lay on the ground next to the toilet, and a slightly wrinkled paper sat in the middle of it all. Setting her bag down, she knelt down and picked up the paper and unfolded it.

She gasped, eyes widening, "This is-!" _The note!_ She never got it back that day. What is doing in here? Re- reading it, she noticed there was a sentence written at the end that she doesn't remember seeing.

_If you come out, I'll prove to you don't._

She fell back in a sitting position, disbelief drenching her features. Whoever this was—they wrote to her when she wasn't even here. Did they think she would come back? If so, did she hurt them? Kushina frowned deeply looking down to the note as she folded it and placed it in her pocket.

She kept them waiting.

Finally making it to her class, she kept her head bowed as she entered the classroom and stood in the front of the room. Some students didn't take notice, and the ones that did stared slack jawed at the familiar red head standing before them. Kushina mentally shrugged, ignoring the looks that were sent to her.

"Ahh, welcome back, Ms. Uzumaki!" The teacher announced loudly, catching the rest of the classrooms attention. "If you will, there is no free desk at the moment, so you may sit at mine until then." He ushered her towards his desk and let her take a seat. Looking up, she caught the eye of one of the boys that use to always mess with her, pull her hair, and trip her. He was giving her a dirty look, but his eyes held surprise. Kushina narrowed her eyes and glared at him as she got a few things out of her bag. The look she was giving him seemed unexpected, causing him to immediately tear his eyes away to look in a different direction. This pleased her.

No more will she be messed with. She can handle anything they throw at her if they tried.

Throughout her first day back, she got some weird looks. Some scared, some confused, and some she can't really describe. Though, Kushina is pleased nonetheless. But there's something that has been itching at her all day. It's the last class of the day and she hasn't seen Minato since this morning. She was kind of hoping to have at least _one_ class with him. It doesn't seem she'll have just that.

Walking into the classroom, she was brought to a seat near the back of the room as the teacher started taking attendance. Still, she ignored the looks she was getting and got situated in her seat for when the lesson starts. She played and tapped her pencil against the wooden surface of the desk a few times before she leaned down and sighed, placing her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Minato?" The teacher questioned, looking around the room. Kushina froze, heart leaping to her throat. Minato's in this class? Where? _Where?_ "Hmm, doesn't seem he's back yet, huh?"

"Minato said he's helping a few people in the office, so he may not be able to make it this period!" One of the guys stood up and said, "Can I just bring him his work at the end of the day?"

"No need, I'll just leave it on his desk." The teacher nodded, grabbing a few papers and walking down the aisle towards the said place. Kushina watched as he walked by here and set the stack down on the desk next to her, "Now, grab your textbooks and open to page 493." The teacher said as he walked back to the front of the room.

Through the whole class, Kushina couldn't focus. She kept tapping her fingers and shaking her legs, looking around the room and squirming in her seat. ADHD and nervousness doesn't mix. Minato's in this class. And he sits. Right. _Next_ to her. This is surreal! She was practically pulling at her hair. What if he comes in any moment now? Sees her, and doesn't react? _Or_, what if he comes in, sees her, and freaks out?

_Oh, the possibilities.._

Though, turns out Minato didn't show up for the entire period. So after the dismissal bell rang, Kushina stayed back. Lingering over to the empty desk next to her, she eyed the papers that sat upon it. Some were graded papers and the rest was the work he missed today. She moved to where she was sitting in his seat, and being nosy, she started sorting through his graded things. But the grades he received weren't what she was paying mind to.

It was his handwriting.

Kushina slightly raised a brow as she dug her hand into her pocket to reach out the folded note. Setting it out flat on the desk, she looked between the papers to compare it. She swallowed, there's not much of a difference there. _So, Minato was the one who-..?_

Before she knew it, liquid was rolling down her cheeks and dripping out in front of her. She felt her heart rate pick up and her nose start to sting greatly, but still, she didn't move. She wishes she could see him more than anything now. He has been one of the few who were always nice to her, and treated her like an actual person. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't hope the one on the other side of the note was Minato. She just can't believe it.

The sound of the door clicking open sounded behind her, making her whirl her head around to face who was walking in. In the door way stood a blonde in mid- step with his eyes widen and mouth agape. The binders that were in his hands dropped to the floor at his feet. Kushina slowly stood to her feet and turned her body to fully face him.

"Minato.." She felt breathless as her words came out in a breath. Minato snapped his mouth shut and scanned his eyes over her. Taking her in, filling his mind with the image. One he hasn't seen in what feels like a life time.

"You're—" He gulped, feeling his face heat up. He was beyond shocked to see her. How long has she been here? What happen to her? So many questions.

Kushina started to feel self-conscious under his stare. She looks funny, doesn't she? Rubbing her cheeks raw with her sleeve, she twisted on her heel and made a break for the door to leave. A part of her always knew what she did was stupid, but she did it anyway. For herself and what else? For acceptance? Running off the stairs on the side of the building she moved her way through the courtyard and towards the library.

Minato had just about caught his mind and ran out shortly after she notice. Panicking, Kushina took a quick turn into the building, running down a familiar hall and locking herself in the bathroom. Suring the door was really looked, she leaned her head against the door. She started sobbing quietly, almost regretting everything in the first place. Where was the point anymore? Of course she also did it for herself, but..

"Why?" She mumbled, sliding down the door in a sitting position. What's going through his mind? Disgust maybe? She placed her head in her hands, hating the fact that she was thinking so negatively about it when there is a chance it's not even true.

"Kushina?" Minato's voice broke in as he shook the doorknob and knocked on the door. Kushina jumped to her feet and faced the door, eyes and cheek red and puffy from crying.

"Go away.." She said, using her sleeve to wipe her face dry.

"No, unlock the door." Minato said back.

"No." Kushina hiccupped, rubbing her flesh harder as more tears fled in. "I don't want you to see me." Not like this.

"Why?" Minato asked.

"Because-! You think I look _stupid_, right?" Kushina nearly yelled, but not quite, "All day I have been getting weird looks from everyone—you're all just used to seeing the fat girl that was always bullied and messed with, hurt and..." Her sentence trailed of as she broke out in a flood of tears again. She sniffled loudly and dried her face in frustration, "I hated it, but you were.." Things fell to a long silence between them after Kushina was done and cooled down. She used this time to compose herself, mentally and physically. Her knees and hands were shaking and chest rapidly pounding under her skin; she can nearly _feel_ the blood pump through her veins. But it all brought a good feeling to her, she was nervous yes, but she got something's off her chest. And someone was there to listen to her.

"You don't have to hide in there, you know." Minato finally spoke up, his voice just loud enough for her to hear.

Kushina scoffed. Did he not get it? She doesn't want him to see her in this state she's in. "Yes I do." Walking closer to the door, she leaned her forehead against the surface and locked her eyes on the ground.

"If you come out, I'll prove to you don't."

She suddenly felt light to the stomach at his words. Turning the doorknob, she slowly pulled the door open and bowed her head, just enough for her bangs to shield her eyes. She slowly looked up to face him, fearing the worst. But before she could get a good look of his expression, an arm came around her back and upper waist and forced her being into his while his other hand cupped the back of her neck. Minato held her tightly and close, no intention to release her in sight. Kushina brought her hands up and set them on his chest, smiling slightly at the feel of his pounding heart. She didn't know it before, but there was someone who loved and accepted her for who she was, even if she didn't herself.

_Dear diary, you've been neglected over the years and filled with negative things. But I promise for now on, I'll fill you with the happiness that shares my own._


End file.
